


Car Repairs

by thelovearesick



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cars, M/M, Mechanic AU (?), Repairs, instant crush, mechanic Steve
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelovearesick/pseuds/thelovearesick
Summary: El día de Danny parecía no poder ser peor. Tras tener su automóvil descompuesto y su celular su batería, buscar al mecánico más cercano parecía una tarea complicada.





	Car Repairs

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es un regalo para Angelus como parte del intercambio de navidad. Tarde pero seguro (?) espero que te guste.

Al cuarto intento de prender en automóvil, Danny se había dado cuenta que la solución a su problema no sería forzar las llaves y aplastar múltiples veces el pedal del acelerador.

Se levantó del asiento del copiloto a regañadientes, dándose cuenta al abrir el capó que un montón de humo del interior, brotando directamente del motor. Danny tuvo que retroceder mientras buscaba el celular dentro de su bolsillo trasero, empezando a toser antes de darse cuenta que su teléfono se había quedado sin batería, al igual que su auto aparentemente.

Como pudo se contuvo, volviendo a colocar el celular en su bolsillo trasero antes de tirarlo al piso. Pasó una de sus manos por su cabello, sospechando que no podría llegar a su compromiso de esa tarde.

El sol empezaba a ocultarse ligeramente, por lo que Danny suponía que no tardaría mucho en oscurecer, empezando a caminar por la carretera mientras ajustaba y cerraba su chaqueta color café oscura, intentando concentrarse en el movimiento de sus pies y sus extremidades para ignorar el frio invernal.

Empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, en la espera de encontrarse algún taller mecánico en su camino, sin conocer muy bien la zona no saber que hora exacta de la tarde era en ese momento. Ya había caminado un buen tramo hasta que sus ojos observaron a lo lejos lo que parecía ser un pequeño taller cruzando la calle de donde se encontraba.

Parecía que el mecánico se estaba preparando para apagar las luces y cerrar, ya que pudo escuchar el sonido de una portezuela cerrarse a lo lejos. Danny no lo pensó dos veces antes de cruzar la calle a toda velocidad, logrando adentrarse para sorpresa del desconocido, evitando de esta forma que terminara de acomodar las cosas antes de cerrar la cortina.

Los ojos de Danny tardaron un poco en enfocarse en el hombre que estaba frente a sí, intentando concentrarse en calmar su respiración, empezando a enderezarse algunos segundos después. Lo primero que notó era que el hombre en cuestión era mucho más alto que él, que su cuerpo era fornido y que portaba una chaqueta de mezclilla desgastada, ademas de notar sus ojos mirando en su dirección con cierta curiosidad y sorpresa.

Toda la decisión y determinación que había sentido Danny se esfumó en poco tiempo.

— ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

La pregunta resonó repentinamente, provocando que el trance de Danny se disolviera. Sus ojos bagaron inconscientemente de arriba a abajo, sin poder evitar el notar la forma en la cual la chaqueta parecía ajustarse en el contorno de los brazos del desconocido.

Era evidente que era el mecánico y que estaba a punto de cerrar su taller, por lo de Danny debía ser rápido en sus reacciones. Haberse saltado la hora de la comida parecía afectarlo más de la cuenta.

— Es mi auto...se quedó varado a un par cuadras. Quería arreglarlo, pero al parecer el motor ha muerto por completo, o al menos eso parece. Había mucho humo por todas partes.

— Estaba a punto de cerrar.

— Lo sé, realmente lo siento pero...no tengo batería en el celular. ¿Podría al menos llamar a alguien para que venga a recogerme?

El extraño parecía divagar mientras continuaba sosteniendo la cortina, usando únicamente una de sus manos. Los ojos de Danny parecían no perder detalle, estado consciente de lo incomodo que debía ser la situación, sobre todo por la forma en la cual el hombre en cuestión parecía tener apuro en retirarse. Un suspiro cansado salió de sus labios, levantando la vista en dirección a Danny.

— ¿En dónde está tu auto exactamente?

Pocos minutos pasaron antes de que el mecánico sacar su camioneta, llevando a Danny justo a la zona donde se encontraba varado su automóvil. Para sorpresa de Danny, había avanzado y caminado mucho más de lo previsto, entendiendo repentinamente cual fue la razón de su aparente falta de aliento.

El bajar de la camioneta y llevar la caja de herramientas consigo, el mecánico le indico a Danny que abriera el capó nuevamente, no teniendo que analizar o revisar mucho para negar con la cabeza repetidas veces.

— Vas a necesitar otro motor. El tuyo ya murió. Te aconsejo que te pongas en contacto con la agencia, ya que este tipo de incidentes no es normal en un automóvil tan reciente.

El mecánico cerró el capó casi al instante en que Danny volvió a salir del automóvil, siguiendo inconscientemente al hombre. El mecánico parecía darse cuenta, ya que giró la vista en su dirección, mostrándole una sonrisa de medio lado.

— Toma, para que marques a alguien que pueda recogerte. Te aconsejo que marques a una grúa también, ya que no podrán mover el automóvil de otra forma.

— Muchas gracias...eh...

— Steve. Me llamo Steve Mcgarrett. Espero puedes solucionar tu problema pronto...

— Danny. Me llamo Danny Williams.

 Steve sonrió, empezando a acomodar sus herramientas en el asiento trasero de su camioneta. A Danny le costaba demasiado trabajo dejar de mirarlo de la misma forma que le costó trabajo maniobrar el celular en sus manos.


End file.
